


The Wrong Name

by PhoenixWytch



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: mentalistprompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wrong name at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Name

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [alternaterocker](http://alternaterocker.livejournal.com/)'s prompt, "Don't call my name. I'm not your babe." Alejandro by Lady Gaga, on [mentalistprompt](http://mentalistprompt.livejournal.com/)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

It really didn't surprise Lisbon. It hurt, but truly it didn't surprise her. After all, it was the name of the woman he swore vengeance against Red John for. So, why would she have been surprised?

Jane looks at her, his eyes shining with tears, and she knows she said at least part of her thoughts out loud. He reaches for her and she complies to his desires to hold her. His mouth pressed to her ear as he whispers his apologies and the horror that he feels about hurting her.

Lisbon wants to reassure him that she understands, but the pain of that name coming from his lips at that moment keeps her quiet. She cannot help but wonder, will she ever be number one in his life? Or will she always be the stand in for the one that was lost?


End file.
